No More
by PeachBlossom96
Summary: When Sakura returns home to find her husband in bed with another woman, she decides that she has had enough. She won't allow him to hurt her any longer. As Sakura grapples with this loss she is continuously attacked, both physically and mentally. But she will endure. She will be a victim no more. Very complicated SasuSaku and ItaSaku. M for dark and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all and welcome back. I'm so happy to be rewriting this story and continuing it. I'm sorry for taking so long but hopefully it will be worth the wait. I think you'll find that my writing skills have improved exponentially. Since I wrote this story several years ago things have changed quite a bit in the manga, so certain events will change in this story as well.

Now, without further a due, I bring you the first rewritten chapter of "No More".

Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M for sexual and dark content.

Realization

Lightening crackled and thunder rolled throughout the ninja village of Kohnaha as Sakura made her way through the pelting rain to the Uchiha compound. Her heeled boots made quiet squelching noises as she leapt through the puddles and mud on her way to her home.

 _"Home…"_ Sakura thought bitterly as she finally reached the gates of the infamous compound. _"If you can really call it that."_

After the Fourth Great Ninja war much had changed for the blossom haired girl. She had _finally_ surpassed her master and was equal with her two teammates whom she had chased after for years. Sakura had, after so much time and continuous effort, activated the yin seal, which gleamed prominently on her forehead. She and Naruto had returned to the village and made lives for themselves while the third member of their team had taken a different route.

Naruto busied himself by studying under Kakashi to prepare himself for becoming Hokage and Sakura had opened her own hospital for injured and orphaned children. The Children's Hospital was where the young girl spent most of her time, overseeing the care of the young and healing everyone she could. Every once and a while Sakura's sensei and current Hokage would pull her away from her duties at her hospital and send her on A and S class missions, such as the mission she had just completed.

While Sakura immensely enjoyed her time spent healing the children in her ward she still yearned for the thrill of battle. She was on the level of a Sanin after all, and was one of the two rookie nine that had achieved the level of jonin before the age of 19. Her astounding intelligence was only matched by her monstrous strength and her incredible chakra control. These three things made the young girl a formidable force to be reckoned with and an extremely useful tool for her Village. Her Sensei didn't pause to utilize this and often sent her on very delicate and dangerous missions.

This last mission had been especially strenuous for the battle-hardened girl, draining her of most of her chakra and energy. She had been away for over a week, and even though she had managed to come back a few days earlier, she was thoroughly fatigued. Her exhaustion was visible as the trudged through the sludge and muck on her way to the door of the main building, the thunder still rumbling overhead. Rain poured over her, cascading down her hair and gleaming against her pale skin in the dim moonlight as she approached the door. Her toes finally touched the steps of the compound and Sakura let out a heavy sigh, rain rushing past her pearlescent lips as she did so. Inside of the building…was her husband.

Her prefect husband. Her perfectly disastrous husband.

" _I don't know if I want to even see him right now…"_ Sakura thought miserably as she turned and sat on the steps of the compound. She took cover from the pouring rain under the awning of the roof as she slowly and meticulously unbuckled her battle worn boots. She sat on the polished wood of the porch and pulled her thigh high boots off of her legs with a soft groan, loving the feel of the cool damp air against her incredibly sore feet. After pulling both shoes off Sakura turned and placed them by the door so that they stood perfectly next to a pair of larger boots that already resided there. It had to be absolutely perfect.

With a dejected sigh Sakura finally opened the door and stepped into her home.

Honestly she wasn't even sure she could consider this house _her_ home. Sakura slowly and softly made her way to the living room, which was just down the hallway. Her bare feet silently padded across the cold dark floor, droplets of water quietly trickling off of her soaked body as she went. Her crystalline green eyes scanned the room and Sakura couldn't help but feel a twinge of disgust as lightening flashed and illuminated the dark house.

There was no hint of comfort anywhere within the compound. The walls were a drab grey, the floor a deep brown. The furniture was either white, black, or some dreary mixture of the two. The only color that ever permeated the monotonous home was that of Sakura's blossom colored locks.

Since her husband was almost always away on his journey to seek redemption Sakura was often left alone in the Uchiha compound. She had felt that the rooms could use a bit of color and had tried to put her own personal touch on the house, since it was her home now too. She had implemented some changes; adding vases with fresh flowers, rugs with subtle colors, curtains with a silky shine.

Things that made the compound seem a little brighter. All of these changes had gotten her nothing but a cold glare and an even more distant relationship with her already estranged husband.

So Sakura had removed the few things that brought her comfort in hopes of pleasing her husband and earning a little warmth in return. However he would only remain a few scarce nights then he would leave her alone once again in the morning.

Sakura entered the living room and delicately sat on their white couch, the dark room and the soft cushions beckoning her to sleep. However, she knew she couldn't do so. Sleeping on the couch would most likely displease her husband.

She then began to unbuckle her Anbu gear and set it neatly on the black coffee table in front of her, knowing that it had to be in order. It had to be perfect.

Rain pattered against the window, sending shimmering shadows all along the wall and her porcelain skin as she meticulously unzipped and unbuckled her remaining gear. Sakura finished folding the garments and sat back with a sigh, brushing a long, damp strand of pink hair out of her face.

" _I'm back two days early, and I think he should still be here…"_ Sakura pondered quietly to herself. _"I wonder if he wants to be intimate tonight? I suppose I'll just go upstairs and slip into the bed…"_

On the rare occasion that her husband did return he would often ask to spend the nights engaging in intimate activities. Even when Sakura was exhausted and felt that her bones were ready to drop she would still oblige, wanting nothing more than to make him happy. Since she was a child she had known that he had been damaged and that he could not show his love as prominently as others did. She knew this and accepted this about him, genuinely loving him for who he was. When he would return to his home they would spend the nights entangled in the sheets, whispering sweet nothings and enjoying the feel of each other's skin.

Sakura couldn't say that she didn't enjoy those moments when her husband would hold her against him, when they were joined as one. She never felt closer to him and she loved knowing that she could make him feel pleasure…it was just that…she wanted something more. She wanted him to stay with her, to be with her, to love her as others did their wives. However, this was who he was, and she had to accept that.

With a sigh Sakura slowly stood from the couch as lightening flashed, silhouetting her lone figure in the dark room. A small smile tugged on her lips as she thought of entering their bedroom and gently placing a kiss on her lover's forehead.

" _Maybe he'll be pleased to see me,"_ she thought happily, feeling a little eager at the thought of him embracing her and comforting her after her grueling mission. _"I'll just slip in the bed and-"_

"Aaah…"

Sakura's head snapped up as her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled, feminine moan coming from above her head.

" _What…?"_ Sakura questioned in disbelief. _"That…sounded like it came from our bedroom. But, that couldn't be, I must have imagined it, ri-"_

"Mmm, yes, ahh, yes!" the feminine sound echoed again, her voice clearly not a figure of Sakura's imagination.

" _No…"_ Sakura's mind resounded numbly as her emerald eyes widened. This could not be real. There could not be another woman in her home, there simply could not be.

Sakura swallowed and kept her chakra masked as she slowly and silently made her way out of the living room and towards the dark staircase that ascended into her bedroom. As she walked down the dark hallway each step felt impossibly heavy and her gut twisted painfully with growing anxiety.

" _It's not what I think, it just isn't what I think,"_ Sakura reasoned with herself, her panic rising as she inched closer and closer to the dark staircase. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her toes rested against the bottom step. Sakura's wide, green eyes stared up ahead, to the next floor of her home, terrified of what she might see. For a moment Sakura felt paralyzed, both with fear and absolute disbelief. In that agonizing moment she didn't know if she could ascend the impossibly long staircase and uncover what ungodly act was occurring in her bedroom. Then, in the eerie silence of the house, she began to hear noises.

Her training as a ninja had heightened her senses, causing her to see, smell, and hear things an average person could not. In battle these heightened senses were absolutely necessary and could save lives, but at this moment Sakura wished she didn't have them.

She could hear the rustling of blankets and the muffled, raw sound of flesh slapping flesh, and gasping, sexual moans. Anger began to mingle with disbelief and shock as Sakura raised a trembling foot and placed it on the first step. She swallowed and gritted her teeth, going up another step, and then another. As she climbed higher and higher the sounds became louder, the noises piercing Sakura like physical blades. Each step was a knife in Sakura's back, each inch closer to the door another betrayal. A betrayal of her trust and a betrayal of her love.

Finally, she reached the top stair and turned her body towards her bedroom door at the end of the hall. As she took the first painful step forward her mind couldn't even create cognitive thoughts. She had gone completely dumb, her body seeming to move on its own. All she knew was that she needed to see what was behind her bedroom door.

The hallway appeared to stretch on for eternity but after what seemed like a lifetime Sakura finally reached her door. Her face was contorted in a look of shock, her jade eyes wide and her mouth a taught line. There she stood, cold, wet, and exhausted, and for a moment she faltered. She could hear the sounds of a woman in ecstasy but she could also hear the masculine pants and groans of a man. However, this wasn't just any man, for Sakura could recognize the voice immediately.

It was her husband's voice.

Sakura's throat constricted as the reality of the situation truly crashed over her. Her husband was cheating on her. She closed her eyes and let her forehead softly rest against the door for a moment, needing its stability, for without it she felt that she might fall. The strong wooded door was so similar to the young kunoichi. Usually it stood strong and held fast, unbending and unyielding. Yet after so much abuse it couldn't help but break.

In an instant Sakura righted herself, grasped the handle of the door, and flung it open. She stepped over the threshold of her bedroom, attempting to prepare herself, but nothing she could have done would have eased the pain of the betrayal she was currently witnessing.

She saw a young woman with fiery red hair lying on her back, legs splayed up in the air as she swayed back and forth on Sakura's bed. Sakura immediately identified her as her husband's old partner, who Sakura had personally healed herself. On top of the woman was her beautiful lover, his pale, muscular back glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. He turned his head over his shoulder to face her, still mounted on top of the other woman. His raven hair was slightly plastered to his skin, and his midnight eyes had gone wide with shock.

Sakura stood there, frozen. She could barely feel herself breath as she stared at the scene before her. Then something inside of her snapped.

"Sasuke-kun…" she breathed.

She spoke in disbelief, raising shimmering emerald eyes to meet with his deep onyx ones.

"Sakura…" he lamely replied, obviously at a loss for one of the few times in his life.

He then swiftly pulled out of the woman on the bed and slid to the floor, quickly pulling on a pair of pants that had been tossed on the ground. The red haired woman reached for a pair of glasses on Sakura's nightstand and hurriedly put them on, all while scrambling to cover her nude body.

Sakura remained quiet all the while, still in a state of disbelief. The three stared each other down for a moment before Sasuke spoke.

"You are back early," he said in his usual deadpan voice, but Sakura could sense his anxiousness and guilt.

"Yes, I am," she replied quietly, not addressing Sasuke directly because she could not take her eyes off of the woman on the bed. Sakura had single handedly saved that woman's life and this is how she repaid her?

Sasuke swallowed as he stared at his wife, soaked and shocked, and attempted to regain her attention. "Sakura, listen, I can-"

"How long?" Sakura interrupted softly, her gaze lowering to the floor.

"…What?" Sasuke said with a pause, a bit shocked that Sakura hadn't heard him out.

"How long has this been going on?" Sakura ground out, her fists clenching at her sides as she continued to stare at the floor.

Sasuke paused and turned his face to the side, his jaw clenched. "Eight months…" he said finally.

 _"Eight…mon-…eight months…eight?!"_ The words echoed in Sakura's mind over and over, anger bubbling up to replace her grief. She had been supporting herself and staying in this hellacious house for him, enduring months of neglect. He on the other hand was floundering around with this other woman for almost a year?! Her fists trembled slightly as the full force of her lover's betrayal crashed over her like a wave. She felt like she might suffocate beneath her shock and anger as she stood there before her traitorous husband.

Sasuke outstretched his arm and began to take a step towards her but Sakura's head snapped up and she reeled back. "Don't you dare touch me" she quietly ground out as her flashing emerald eyes rose to meet Sasukes's. Sasuke retracted his arm, a slight look of confusion flashing across his usually placid face.

Sasuke and Sasuke stared at each other for a few painful moments, the air seeming not to move between them. Sasuke took Sakura in, her damp blossom hair hung in wet ringlets, framing her pale face. Her sparkling green eyes staring him down, filled with anger and despair. He took an aggravated breath and sighed.

"Sakura, we can get through this. This is nothing," he stated coolly. He then turned his head to Karin and slightly jerked his head to the side, telling her she needed to leave. Karin scowled but got off of the bed and began to gather her clothes. When Sasuke turned back to face Sakura he was startled to see her smiling credulously at him.

Sakura gave a little laugh of disbelief as her husband tried to tell her that _this was nothing._

Sakura met his cold gaze and matched it, her face losing any sign of emotion.

" No Sasuke, it isn't," Sakura said coldly, all signs of amusement gone from her voice. She then snapped her head to face the woman currently trying to leave. Sakura's glare made Karin freeze in place, too afraid to try and pass her. The pink haired kunoichi then turned her attention back to her lover.

"It's over, Sasuke. I'm finished," Sakura said quietly, her steely gaze boring into Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke questioned softly, his black eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at his distressed spouse. He was sure he had misheard her. Sakura could never abandon him, and he knew that for a fact.

"It's over," Sakura repeated, a bit louder this time.

"Sakura, pl-"

"No!" Sakura roared, interrupting Sasuke midsentence. His onyx eyes widened at the sight of his wife, her enraged expression directed at him.

"Sasuke, I'm through with you! I'm finished!" Sakura choked out, her grief and anger erupting.

Sasuke stood motionless, too shocked to move. He watched Sakura as if she were some strange creature he had never seen before, completely new to him.

Sakura stood before him, her breathing heavy. She shuddered a bit as she inhaled, her body wracked with emotion. Then, she ran a hand through her cherry blossom locks and her face went completely placid. Sakura then addressed the confused man standing before her.

"I'm leaving and I won't be coming back. I'm not going to live here anymore, nor am I going to let you abuse me any longer. I will have the divorce papers on the counter in the morning. Sign them," Sakura said lowly, her voice not wavering in the least. She then cast one last glance at the woman standing in the corner and made a sound of distaste. Not bothering to look back at Sasuke or wait for an answer she swiftly turned on her heel and exited the room. As she walked down the dark hall and began to descend the stairs she could hear him calling her. She paid him no mind and didn't slow as she continued to walk through the house.

She didn't even bother to grab her cloak or her shoes, she simply threw open the front door and stepped out into the pouring rain. Hot, burning tears mixed with the cold drops of rain as Sakura turned her back on the Uchiha compound.

…

Sasuke squinted his eyes as rays of morning light penetrated through the curtains and illuminated his bedroom. He lifted up a pale hand and rubbed his face, sighing softly. Last night had certainly not turned out as he planned.

He opened his eyes and rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling. He should have been more careful. He was so caught up in fucking Karin that he hadn't even sensed that Sakura had come home.

 _"Sakura…who was she kidding?"_ Sasuke thought to himself grimly. She could never leave him; she needed him too much. She yearned for him, craved him, _needed_ him. Sure, she would be angry, but she would forgive him. She always did.

Still…a small feeling of anxiety tugged at Sasuke's gut, even as he tried to convince himself that Sakura would never leave him.

He rose from his bed slowly, turning his head to see the empty space beside him. He frowned slightly upon seeing Sakura was not there.

 _"It's only natural she wouldn't want to sleep here tonight,"_ he reasoned with himself. " _I'm sure she'll be downstairs, wanting to discuss what happened last night."_

Sasuke then dressed slowly, casually, as if trying to further prove that absolutely nothing was wrong. He then descended the stairs at a leisurely pace, ignoring that small nagging feeling in the back of his mind. As he made his way to the kitchen he grimaced upon thinking of Karin. He would have to try to sort things out with her as well. She had wanted him to leave Sakura since the day they married and this would only encourage her.

Giving an aggravated sigh, he entered their kitchen, half expecting Sakura to be there brewing coffee. Black, of course. However, it was completely devoid of life.

As Sasuke suspiciously made his way through the room something on the counter caught his eye. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed, trying to steady his breathing. A small stack of white papers sat in his kitchen counter.

Gradually, painfully, Sasuke made his way over to the counter, keeping his usual emotionless face. He reached the papers and stared down credulously. He slowly picked up the small stack and as he scanned them his blood began to run cold.

They were divorce papers…and Sakura had already signed.

Well everyone, that concludes the first rewritten chapter! I had a wonderful time writing it and I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see, I've made changes already to adapt to the current manga, so the plot won't be exactly the same. Another chapter should be coming out within a month, if my Beta keeps me on schedule, ha, ha. Let me know what you think, or shoot me some story ideas. I always love reading what you have to say. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!

Long Live Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! A huge thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and, especially, reviewed. I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to write. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto

Rated M for mature, dark, and sexual content.

Too Little Too Late

Sakura slowly and painfully walked down the streets of Konaha, her bare feet trudging through mud and puddles as she went. The blossom haired kunoichi's head hung low, her silky locks hiding her face from the pelting rain as she gradually made her way through the village.

 _"Where should I go?"_ she thought to herself wretchedly. " _I can't see my parents just yet, I'm not ready to explain what happened. Kami knows I can't stay with Ino, she'd question me all night, not to mention spread the news around the village like wild fire. Kakashi-sensei would probably be so disappointed, I can't see him either…"_ Sakura swallowed thickly, her throat constricting against her will as she steadily made her way through the pouring rain, thunder still rumbling overhead.

 _"I…I really need Naruto,"_ she inwardly whimpered, yearning for the comfort of her always loving and faithful teammate. _"He's been seeing Hinata lately though…would it be wrong to go to him now?"_ Sakura worried, biting her lip as she raised her head to the sky, as if the dark, tumultuous clouds somehow had the answer. She stood there for a moment, alone in the pelting rain, thinking on what she should do now that she no longer had a home of her own. Finally, she clenched her jaw and forced herself to walk forwards through the flooded streets, her bare feet splashing in dark puddles with each step.

 _"I don't know if it's wrong, and I don't care"_ Sakura thought grittily, picking up her pace until she was slowly running. _"I'm going to be selfish tonight."_

…..

Naruto sat at his small dinner table, papers spread all over the wooden surface in a cluttered mess. Pens, ink, and textbooks were scattered all about his feet, evidence that although he was maturing, he hadn't yet broken his messy habits. He was trying to study how to assign missions, handle finances, and other tedious tasks the Hokage was required to preform, but he just didn't excel at these things. He had been staring at the paperwork for hours, barely making any progress, much to his frustration. The blond man turned his head to look at the clock on his oven, the green numbers slightly blurred in his tired eyes.

"It's after two already?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He turned back to look at the papers before him, their black writing all a blur. "I'm never going to get this…"Naruto said dejectedly, resting his head heavily on the table. After a few moments had passed the former jinjuriki sat up quickly, his senses on high alert. His crystalline blue eyes narrowed as he sensed someone approaching his door, preparing himself for possible confrontation. However, he quickly lowered his defenses as the person drew closer, recognizing their all too familiar chakra signature. A soft knock sounded from the door and, with a start, Naruto scrambled up from his table and made his way to the source of the sound. Swiftly grabbing the handle with his bandage covered hand, Naruto opened the door.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly, confused by the sight before him.

Sakura stood outside of his home, completely drenched, and looking absolutely and utterly lost. Her hair hung in wet ringlets, framing her lovely, pale face that now held a look of complete betrayal. Normally glittering green eyes were replaced by dull, lifeless orbs, so different from what they were before. Naruto's eyes scanned her entire frame, taking in her red-rimmed eyes, grimacing mouth, her arms cradling herself, her bare feet.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" he asked hurriedly, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her into his home. Naruto held her by the shoulders and looked her over for injuries, and upon finding none, gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Shimmering emerald eyes rose to meet his gaze, and Naruto's heart seemed to stop for a moment. Sakura's face held so much hurt and sorrow that he was at a loss for words. It had been a very long time since he had seen her so beaten down, and when he had it had to do with their third teammate.

"Is it Sasuke…?" Naruto prodded softly, attempting to find the source of his beloved teammate's pain. Sakura was quiet for a moment, then inhaled a shaky breath, her whole body trembling.

"Naruto can we…can I stay here for the night? I just really need somewhere to rest and I…" he voice trailed off softly as she averted her gaze to the floor. The whiskered man frowned, drawing Sakura in for a strong embrace, not caring that she was soaked to the bone.

"Of course, you know you're always welcome here. You should shower and get warm while I set up a bed for you" he told her, and she mutely nodded in response against his chest. Pulling her away and grasping her by the shoulders, Naruto looked into her eyes.

"I won't ask tonight, but tomorrow morning I really need you to tell me what happened. I can't stand to see you like this," Naruto commanded firmly, his gaze not wavering as he stared into her large, jade eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura replied softly, a minute smile gracing her lips for a moment. The blond smiled half-heartedly in return and ushered her down the hall.

"You know where the shower is and I'll give you something to sleep in. My bed is a wreck, so you'll probably be more comfortable on the couch…"Naruto explained, slightly embarrassed.

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly as the two came to a stop by the bathroom "Thank you," she said, gently grasping his hand. Naruto smiled thinly, and nodded, watching her enter the bathroom and slowly close the door. As soon as he heard the door click, the blond's smile quickly faded.

 _"Something is terribly wrong with Sakura-chan…."_

… _._

Sakura showered slowly, savoring the rush of hot water rolling over her cold skin. At some point she heard the door open then quickly shut as Naruto left clothes for her on the counter.

Sighing, the rested her head in her hands as the steaming water rushed over her, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"He's too kind to me…" she whispered softly into her palms.

When she finished cleansing herself, Sakura stepped out and dried off with one of Naruto's mismatched towels, taking her time to rub herself slowly and softly. She savored the feel of the fuzzy cloth on her silken skin, its feather-soft touches comforting her as s he dried. Looking around, she spotted a small pile of poorly folded clothes resting on the sink. A small smile crossed her face as she reached out and grabbed the provided linens, unfolding them to see what she had been given.

Naruto had provided her with a very large white t-shirt with the red Uzamaki crest on the back and a small pair of baby blue boxers. Sakura gave a little chuckle in spite of herself as she pulled the undergarments over her legs, loving how relaxed her relationship with Naruto was. He was her closest and dearest friend, no question.

Donning the shirt, Sakura stepped out into the hallway, her feet treading lightly on the floor. When she entered the living room, she spotted Naruto seated at his table, a pen in hand as he furiously scribbled away. Turning her head, she saw the couch and made her way towards it, her eyelids growing heavier with each step. She lifted the blankets Naruto had draped over the sofa and let herself fall onto the cushions, quickly being enveloped in the soft material. As soon as she cocooned herself within the blankets Sakura was fast asleep, both physically and emotionally exhausted. Her sleep was heavy and deep, so she couldn't have felt the light caress of bandaged fingers on her check as she dreamt.

…..

Sakura swallowed thickly as she prepared herself to reveal to Naruto the events that had occurred the night before. He sat next to her on the couch, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a grim frown. The morning sun shone softly through curtained windows, its warm light enveloping the two as they sat together on the couch. Sakura sat in the middle of the sofa, blankets still wrapped around her legs, as if shielding her from the outside world. He slender hands grasped a mug of coffee as it sat in her lap, the burning black liquid sending constant wisps of steam rolling upwards to caress her face in soft waves.

Naruto sat beside her, half slouched against the arm of the couch, one hand hanging off of the side. His legs were spread with both feet flat on the floor, one knee almost brushing against Sakura. Almost, but not quite. The blond was being very careful to be comforting, while also giving Sakura space. He attempted to feign being totally relaxed, as if the situation was normal, but his frowning face gave away his concern.

Shoulder's heaving with a heavy sigh, Sakura took a deep breath.

"Last night I came home from a mission two days earlier than expected," Sakura began, hands tightly gripping the coffee mug as she spoke. Naruto's only reaction was a slight stiffening of his shoulders, so Sakura continued.

"I entered the house and took off my gear, trying to be as quiet as possible. I knew Sasuke was scheduled to be home, and I didn't want to wake him," Sakura whispered quietly, her grip steadily intensifying on the small cup, causing the contents to ripple.

"I was exhausted after my mission and I just wanted to sleep…I was so tired…I almost fell asleep on the couch, but decided to go join Sasuke in bed," she said, with a small, sarcastic smile on her lips. Naruto's brow furrowed with confusion, but didn't interrupt his friend.

"As I prepared to go upstairs I heard…noises…" Sakura whispered, her knuckles turning white as she clenched the coffee mug tighter, the liquid rippling violently within it.

"…What noises?" Naruto asked after a long pause, leaning in a bit closer to his teammate, hands gripping his knees.

"I heard a woman moaning," Sakura ground out, her jaw clenching as she relived the previous night, her mental wounds still very fresh . Naruto inhaled sharply and sat back, his mouth curling into a slight snarl.

"No…" he growled, slowly shaking his head.

"Yes," Sakura spat, her emerald eyes glittering with anger. "I forced myself to go upstairs and I found him having sex with another woman, in our bed!" Sakura cried, the coffee mug finally shattering within her hands, spilling the burning liquid onto her pale skin. Naruto gasped and quickly grabbed her hands in concern, but Sakura was already pooling healing chakra into her palms, her burns and cuts already being mended. Naruto sat back with a soft sigh, still holding her hand's within his.

"Ha, sorry…I overreacted," he explained sheepishly. Sakura looked at him for the first time all morning, giving him a sad smile. Sighing, she continued her story.

"He was having sex with that red haired woman, Karin. I confronted them and asked how long he had been having the affair. Sasuke tried to comfort me, but I refused to listen, of course. Then he told me he had been seeing her for eight months," she said venomously, her anger building within her with each word she spoke.

"Sakura, I-"

"Eight months, Naruto!" Sakura interrupted, hot, angry tears spilling out onto her cheeks as she ripped her hands out of his. "I've been living at that damned house by myself for over a year, just waiting for those few nights I could spend with him! I've been alone, just waiting and he…and he was spending his nights with _her!_ I…I am his _wife_ and he can't even…Oh, fuck him!" the furious kunoichi finished, her chest heaving with emotion as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Naruto let her calm down for a moment, then, yearning to comfort her, gently touched her shoulder. After a few moments Sakura's breathing evened out, and she slowly sat up, taking a deep breath.

"I can't live like this anymore," she whispered lowly, staring at the floor. "I left the divorce papers on the counter early this morning…and I already signed."

Naruto's blue eyes widened in complete shock as Sakura's words washed over him. To be perfectly honest, the blond hadn't even noticed she had snuck out this morning, and if he had he never would have guessed that it was to get divorce papers. This went against everything he knew about his friend's feelings.

"You're…leaving him? But Sakura-chan…you love-"

"Yes…yes I do…I did…but I can't live my entire life waiting for him and forgiving him for everything he does. I won't do it. I deserve to be happy too," Sakura said softly, raising her gaze to meet Naruto's, her crystalline eyes brimming with determination. Naruto swallowed and tried to take in what he had just heard. He watched as Sakura lowered her gaze and rose from the couch, still wearing his shirt as she walked away.

"I'm going to go to my parent's house to tell them what happened…I'll probably be staying with them for a while. At least until I can get my own home," she called over her shoulder, addressing the confused man on the couch. "I'll come talk to you later tonight…if that's ok," she said tentevily, turning so she was once again facing him. Naruto could only nod mutely, still too shell shocked to form coherent sentences. Smiling Sakura turned and continued down the hall, only to stop and turn back for a moment.

"And Naruto…thank you," she called softly. Turning on her heel, Sakura then continued down the hall to retrieve her clothing.

Naruto could only sit there on the couch in shocked silence, suddenly fascinated by the way the Uzamaki crest looked on Sakura's back.

…

"She's divorcing you?"

Sasuke's mouth twitched with irritation as he silently starred at the papers on the table before him, fingers laced together in front of his mouth. The red headed woman in front of him smiled and laughed, bouncing energetically around his kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun, this is perfect! You don't need to keep up this façade anymore! Just sign the papers and we can be together _officially,"_ Karin purred, taking off her glasses and leaning over the table, fully exposing her chest through her low cut shirt.

"You shouldn't be here. She may return," Sasuke replied lowly, completely ignoring his mistress as she attempted to grab his attention. Huffing, Karin straightened and sauntered around the table, encircling her arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"You don't need to worry about her, _Sasuke-kun_ ," she whispered against him, her tongue lightly gracing the outer shell of his ear as her hands roamed the expanse of his chest through his shirt. "You only need to worry about me."

"You need to go," Sasuke said stiffly, his eyes still fixated on the papers before him. Karin sat up agitatedly and pushed her glasses back onto her nose.

"Fine. You'd better come see me tonight," she chided as she promenaded out of the room. Upon hearing the door slide closed, Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and sat back in his chair. He sat there, alone, in the heavy silence of his house trying to wrap his mind about what was happening.

 _"She's…not serious about this, is she?"_ he pondered to himself, still in a slight state of shock. He sat there at his table until he lost track of time, the hours passing slowly, the sun continuously setting. He just couldn't seem to rip his eyes from the papers that were spread before him.

Suddenly, the raven haired man heard the front door slide open, then closed. _"I told Karin to leave. Why must she keep hanging around?"_ he growled inwardly, preparing himself to send her away once again. However his anger was quickly replaced with surprise when his wife walked into the room.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened slightly as Sakura strode in wearing her usual red dress and black heels, the now evening sun shining on her porcelain skin. However it wasn't her clothing that surprised him, it was the expression she was wearing.

She looked at him with a look of absolute contempt and disdain, with no sign of adoration or love. Swallowing, Sasuke straightened his back, and looked into her sparkling jade eyes.

"Would you like to discuss what happened last night?" he asked coolly, gesturing to the chair across from him. However, Sakura simply leaned back against the wall and curtly shook her head, pink hair swaying as she did.

"There is nothing to discuss. You were cheating on me, I caught you, and I'm divorcing you. End of story. Have you signed the papers?" Sakura replied evenly, her crystalline gaze never leaving his.

Sasuke sat at the table for a moment, fingers once again laced in front of his mouth, hiding his grimace. His eyes searched hers for some trace of hesitation, regret, need. Yet all he found was deep resentment hiding in her emerald pools.

 _"She's serious about this…"_ Sasuke realized, his whole world being turned on its head. He quickly changed tactics, suddenly, inexplicably _needing_ her to stay.

"You won't get the house or any of the money. If you leave you are no longer a member of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke persuaded, resting his hands on the table. "We can work through this, it will be fine. You don't want to end this marriage." Sakura starred at him for a few moments with an unreadable expression before giving a short laugh and a shake of her head. She stood from the wall and walked towards him, stopping as her thighs touched the table.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you know nothing about me. Do you think I give a damn about the money, your name, this _house?_ I don't. All I ever wanted from you was affection, and you see where that got me. Now, all I want from you is to sign these papers," Sakura coldly stated, leaning onto the table so she was looking down into his miss-matched eyes. He met her gaze evenly, not wavering for a second. The two ninja remained like that for a few moments before Sasuke slowly stood and walked around the table, towering over Sakura. His hair fell and covered his Rinnegan, but his still visible eye bored into hers.

They stood chest to chest for a moment, with nothing but silence between them. Suddenly the raven-haired man swiftly grabbed Sakura around her waist, thrusting her onto the table, his hips wedged between hers. Her back hit the tabletop with a loud bang, pink haired splayed about as Sasuke leaned over her, hands slamming down on either side of her head. They stared into each other's eyes for a fraction of a second before Sasuke crushed his lips onto hers, grinding his hip roughly against her as he pressed forwards onto Sakura.

" _You will not leave me,"_ he growled inwardly, grabbing a fistful of her soft, blossom colored locks as his lips plundered hers more aggressively. Then, in an instant, Sasuke was hurled to the side as Sakura's palm collided with his cheek, sending him staggering. He hissed through his clenched teeth, a hand lightly caressing his burning jaw as he hit a wall. He looked back at his assailant and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the look of pure fury across his wife's face. Sakura had always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve, so there was no question as to what she was feeling, especially when she was angry.

Sasuke stood slowly, still rubbing his face where she had struck him, slightly out of breath from their kiss. Sakura rose from the table, her entire body trembling with fury as she strode towards him.

"What the hell gives you the right to touch me?" she growled lowly, jabbing a gloved finger in his direction, her chakra flaring menacingly.

"You're my wife," Sasuke responded quietly, his voice not quite as emotionless as usual. Sakura straightened and starred back at him, her mouth opening, then quickly closing. Her anger transitioned into something the Uchiha couldn't quite read, something that frightened him.

"You should have remembered that when you were defiling our bed with _her,_ " Sakura whispered harshly, her voice reverberating with emotion. For a moment a genuine look of hurt and regret flashed over her features, giving Sasuke an inkling of hope that he could still persuade her.

"Sakura, you're right. I'm sorry, I sh-"

"Stop…just stop," Sakura interrupted quietly, turning her head to the side, no longer able to meet her estranged husband's gaze. Sasuke sensed her swelling emotions and took a step towards her, only to have her back away, still refusing to look at him. Sasuke stopped and felt a slight pang in his chest at being rejected so harshly by his lover, who was clearly in a highly emotional state.

"Sakura…" he whispered, his voice almost seeming to be pleading.

"Please…just sign the papers," Sakura whispered, her voice wavering as she swiftly turned and left the room, pink hair whirling as she went. Sasuke saw that she quickly set something on the counter before rushing out. He stood in his now empty kitchen, feeling a strange pain in his chest, one he couldn't quite describe.

Swallowing he slowly made his way to the counter, hand gripping his shirt tightly where the pain was throbbing from within him. As he grew closer and closer, something glinted in the fading sunlight coming in through the curtains, sending a chill down the Uchiha's spine. Finally, he reached the counter and looked down at the object sparkling against the black marble surface. Sasuke inhaled a sharp breath through clenched teeth as his hand gripped his chest, the pain suddenly intensifying.

There, shining in the light of the rapidly fading sunset was Sakura's engagement ring, accompanied by a small golden wedding band. Sasuke recoiled from the small rings and fell heavily against the wall, hand still clenched over his chest as realization finally dawned on him.

"She's gone…" he whispered to his empty house, his voice seeming to echo throughout the vacant halls.

…..

Sakura ran home, quickly wiping away stray tears as she gasped for breath.

 _"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"_ she lamented as she dashed into her parent's house, rapidly ascending the stairs and slamming her bedroom door closed. She stood there with her hands covering her mouth, emerald eyes wide as her back hit the door. Hearing her husbands pleading voice and seeing his pained expression had truly shaken Sakura to her core, almost making her lose her resolve.

 _"I don't understand, what's wrong with me?"_ she questioned as she sank to the ground, resting her forehead on her knees. _"Why won't he just cooperate? He obviously isn't interesting in a marriage."_ Sakura groaned, heaving a heavy sigh.

 _"Well, I did it. The pain will go away eventually…I'll be okay after a while. I'll be okay,"_ she told herself, a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought of never being unhappy because of Sasuke again. Proudly, she sat up and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands, her smile growing wider.

 _"I don't need him."_

Sakura was so absorbed in her emotions that she never realized she was being watched by a dark entity just outside of her home.

….

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit short, but this is where I wanted to end it. Yes, there will be NaruSaku moments, but ultimately that will not be the pairing, so don't fret. Next chapter things will be picking up and taking a darker turn, so you are forewarned.

Feel free to leave a review, tell me what you think, or shoot me story ideas. I always love hearing what you have to say!


End file.
